funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Hostile Spawn/Weapons
Advantages/Disadvantages Pistol (standard weapon of your marine) Advantages: -Range: Can fire over great distances. -Ammo: The ammo is infinite. Disadvantages: -Damage: This weapon fails at this point, it can only fire 3 bullets per second. -Other: To reload this weapon, it takes about a second, which in that time aliens will start attacking you, if you are exposed to alien attack. It is advised not to rely on this weapon. Auto gun (standard weapon of your marine) Advantages: -Range: Can fire over great distances. -Ammo: It "burns up" ammo at an average speed. In 10 seconds it fires 100-110 bullets; in one pack you have 200 bullets, which can be used up in about 20 seconds. Disadvantages: -Damage: It takes about 5-6 bullets to kill an alien, which is too slow if too many aliens come at you. Close Range Assault Gun (C.R.A.G.) Advantages: -Damage: A single shot from this gun can kill nearly any alien. -Ammo: Doesn't "burn up" much ammo; to fire one shot you need 10 bullets, from one pack you get 200 bullets, so you fire 20 shots from one pack of bullets, and on every level there is approximately 5-10 bullet packs. -Other: If aliens are close enough together it can kill multiple aliens with one shot, due to "splash" damage. Disadvantages: -Range: Only useful over a short distance. Flamethrower Advantages: -Damage: Every alien that comes in contact with the flame will be roasted. At this point this weapon is excellent. -Other: This weapon is very good in situations where aliens come from more than one side or when you are cornered. Disadvantages: -Range: This weapon has a small distance of range, as small as the range of the C.R.A.G. -Ammo: This weapon burns up fuel extremely fast. The amount of fuel you have is equal to the amount of seconds you can use your flamethrower. Fuel packs are scattered over both planets, Kerrus has about 15 fuel packs. Strangely enough, a second of fuel seems about half a second, but this is because when you use the flamethrower it fires for a half second but then flames will still come out of the flamethrower. Railgun Advantages: -Damage: Kills nearly any alien with one shot. -Range: Can kill aliens at unlimited range. -Other: The railgun penetrates alien flesh. If aliens are lined up, it kills all the aliens behind the targeted enemy. Disadvantages: -Ammo: "Burns up" cells quite fast. You need 5 cells to fire one shot; in one cell pack there are 100 cells (giving you 20 shots). -Other(1): This gun doesn't reload very fast. -Other(2): In combination with the plasma gun, you will quickly be out of cells, because cells are fired very quickly. Rocket launcher Advantages: -Damage: Kills any alien with one blast. -Range: Can fire over great distances. -Other: If aliens are close enough together it can kill multiple aliens with just firing one rocket due to "splash" damage. Disadvantages: -Ammo: This weapon doesn't "burn up" much ammo in a short period of time, but there are not many rockets to be fired. On Kerrus you only have about 8 rocket packs in normal mode and about 15 in hard mode -Other: If you fire this weapon and the rocket explodes near you, you will receive a small amount of damage. Plasma gun Advantages: -Damage: Every alien can be killed very quickly with this weapon; a normal one just needs 1-2 shots, a fast alien 1-2 and a goo-spitter 3-4 shots. NOTE: The amount of shots you have to give can be different because if the distance between you and the one you shoot at. -Range: Can fire over great distances. -Other(1): Does 'splash' damage. If aliens are close enough together it can kill multiple aliens with just firing one shot due to this 'splash' damage effect (mostly just 2 aliens). Of course this 'splash' damage effect is smaller than the one of the C.R.A.G. or Rocket launcher because else this weapon would be to overpowered. -Other(2): The "bubble technique", this is a technique where you fire two shots of the plasma gun at a larvae egg. The first shot will burst the egg, while the second, in combination to the "killing two birds with one stone" bonus, will exterminate the three larvae that come out of the egg. You can use this technique well and not have to deal with the larvae pests. Disadvantages: -Ammo: This weapon "burns up" cells at a fast rate, and cell packs aren't very common in the first levels you get to use this weapon (first in level 6); you only get to collect many cell packs in levels 8 and 9 (about 20 packs). Grenade launcher Advantages: -Damage: Like the rocket launcher it can kill any alien in one shot. -Range: Like the rocket launcher it fires over great distances. -Other: Like the rocket launcher, the grenade launcher does 'splash' damage. if aliens are close enough together, it can kill multiple aliens whit just firing one shot due to this 'splash' damage effect. Disadvantages: -Ammo: Like the rocket launcher, this weapon doesn't "burn up" many ammo in a short period of time, but there aren't many grenades to be found. -Other: like the rocket launcher, if you fire this weapon and the grenade explodes near you, you will receive GREAT AMOUNTS of damage. Locations Pistol: Standard weapon ~ N/A Auto Gun: Standard weapon ~ 1 location - Appears on level 5 ("Destruction") NOTE: Strangely enough the Auto gun is a standard weapon but you can pick it up in level 5 ("Destruction"). Close range assault gun (C.R.A.G.): Standard weapon ~ 4 locations for Normal Mode, 4 locations for Hard Mode -First appears on level 2 ("Control") for Normal Mode -First appears on level 4 ("Entrance") for Hard Mode NOTE: Only in Hard Mode there's a C.R.A.G. on level 4 ("Entrance") -Also appears on level 5 ("Destruction"), level 6 ("Security") and level 7 ("Infiltration") Flamethrower: Backup weapon ~ 5 locations for Normal Mode, 4 locations for Hard Mode -First appears on level 2 ("Control") for Normal Mode -First appears on level 5 ("Destruction") for Hard Mode -Also appears on level 6 ("Security"), level 7 ("Infiltration") and level 8 ("The Hive") Railgun: Backup weapon ~ 3 locations -First appears on level 7 ("Infiltration") -Also appears on level 8 ("The Hive") and level 9 ("Regicide") Rocket launcher: Backup weapon ~ 2 locations -First appears on level 6 ("Security") -Also appears on level 7 ("Infiltration") Plasma Cannon: Standard weapon ~ 3 locations -First appears on level 6 ("Security") -Also appears on level 8 ("The Hive") and level 9 ("Regicide") Grenade launcher: Backup weapon ~ 1 location for Normal Mode (Only found on the vengeance planet) -Appears on level 2 ("Lockdown")